


The Birds and The Butterflies

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Princess Mechanic if you squint, also there's some clip, and a mention of clexa, bottom octavia, inexcusably rushed, top raven, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven takes Octavia's virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and The Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt given to me, and it takes place after 3x11 (Nevermore) but before 3x12 (Demons)

Octavia couldn't take her eyes off Raven. She kept glancing at her from the backseat as if she was afraid the mechanic would disappear, or become ALIE again. She didn't know why she was so worried, obviously Raven was fine, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know when exactly she started thinking about Raven more than usual, or when the intense affection she felt for her first bubbled up in her chest, but she knew it wasn't new. The feelings she had for Raven had been building ever since around the time Raven had tried to blow up the bridge by herself and almost blew herself up along with it. The problem was she didn't understand what those feelings were or why they were there. She didn't know why she spent so much time thinking about Raven and what her hair might smell like and the exact color of her eyes. She didn't know why suddenly one day Raven's voice sounded like music and never sounded the same again. She didn't know why she was so worried about Raven when ALIE took over her mind. Everyone was worried, of course, but not like Octavia was. It was the same feeling she felt whenever Lincoln was in danger.  
She glanced over at Raven again, just as the rover came to a stop along the treelike. She remembered the first time she noticed Raven, like really noticed her. It wasn't when she came down from the sky by herself, when everyone else noticed her, it was when she tortured Lincoln. Octavia hated her for it then, but now she understood. She would have done anything to save Lincoln.

-

Raven opened the door and slid out of the rover, waving away Clarke's offered hand.  
"I'm fine." She announced closing the door behind her, but Clarke and Jasper still watched her cautiously.  
Octavia jumped out of the back of the rover and Raven caught her eye for a moment before turning away and making her way towards the trees.  
Everyone instantly dispersed, all in need of a little relief, and all so grateful for the pit stop.  
Raven made her way over the tricky forest terrain watching where she stepped carefully, trying to find a quiet place to process everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. Pain shot through her body with every step, every muscle on fire, and with all of her limbs sore from all the weird shit she did while under ALIE's control. Eventually, of course she got a little overconfident and took her eyes off the ground, immediately stepping on a rock and slipping.  
A small hand immediately grabbed the back of her jacket, stopping her from landing face first in the dirt. Whoever it was helped her steady herself before quickly retreating.  
"Are you okay?" She recognized Octavia's voice and turned to face her.  
"Yeah, fine, thanks." She mumbled, her pride slightly hurt.  
"Sorry," Octavia said quietly. "I saw you falling and just... reacted."  
"Yeah thanks for saving my face, Pocahontas." Raven replied with her usual cocky demeanor. "I didn't know you were following me."  
"I saw you walk off by yourself. I was just worried." A blush spread across her cheeks, but it wasn't like she had been spying on Raven, she was just genuinely worried about Raven wandering off by herself due to recent events.  
"Right. Well I'm sure you'll be relieved to know I wasn't going to go report to ALIE." Raven crossed her arms.  
"That's not what I meant." Octavia quickly defended herself. "I was just worried that you might fall or something. And you did."  
Raven was honestly surprised. Since the moment she met Octavia she had admired her fierce determination and energy, but she quickly fucked that up when she electrocuted Lincoln. After a while she gave up hoping for any friendship with the younger Blake, and they remained nothing more than acquaintances, only drawn together by the shared experience of being on the ground before the ark came down. Recently Octavia seemed to be warming up to her, but Raven wasn't really convinced Octavia actually liked or cared about her at all, which is why she was pleasantly surprised when Octavia had been so relieved when Clarke cut the chip out of her neck. She didn't know why but knowing that Octavia was worried about her made her feel weirdly light and fluttery. For whatever reason she cared more about whether or not Octavia was worried than anyone else, and hearing Octavia flat out say that she was worried caught her off guard, but she still got that same light and fluttery feeling.  
"I was looking for a place to sit and think." Raven sighed as she turned and studied her surroundings, ignoring Octavia's last little comment.  
"When you find one can I sit with you? I won't talk I promise." Octavia offered quickly. She wasn't used to the lack of confidence she was currently feeling. "I mean I'll let you think."  
Raven was suddenly reminded of how young and curious Octavia had been when they first reached the ground. So much had changed. They had changed. But for whatever reason in this moment with Octavia she was back at the beginning. They were who they had been before tainted their innocence. She suddenly realized she hadn't been alone with Octavia since that time they were looking for Finn and Clarke.  
"Well, Little Blake." Raven let out a deep sigh as she dropped to the ground, stretching her legs out in front of her. "That would be poor use of your company."  
Octavia sat down next to her with her legs crossed. "So you want to talk?"  
"If I get to listen to your voice." Raven smiled at her, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands, looking up at the sky with light dancing in her eyes.  
Octavia didn't know what to say to that. She knew Raven was just being her usual self and didn't mean anything by it, but she couldn't help the way it made her feel to hear Raven say that.  
"I'm sorry about Lincoln." The lightness was gone, reality returning and washing over them with the force of a storm. "He deserved better."  
Octavia nodded wordlessly, recognizing the return of the familiar bitter feeling that she managed to temporarily shake off.  
They fell into a comfortable silence, that was really just Raven studying Octavia while Octavia avoided her gaze.  
"I wish I hadn't wasted so much time. I guess I thought we would live forever." Octavia ripped up some more grass. "How's your shoulder?"  
"Hurts like a bitch." Raven replied dryly. "You look good in Niylah's clothes. The grounder gear suits you."  
Octavia felt her blush return and turned her head away, pretending to scan the trees, to hide it.  
"Thanks." She mumbled, suddenly hyper aware of how she was slouching and sitting up a bit straighter.  
"Are you okay?" Raven tilted her head gave her that adorably sexy curious look that made Octavia's heart pound.  
"Are you?" Octavia countered with raised eyebrows.  
"Everything hurts and I feel somewhat violated from having my mind invaded but, I'm still here aren't I?" Raven smirked cockily. "Thanks to you and everyone else."  
Octavia was quiet for a moment before finding the confidence to look her in the eyes and saying softly, "I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you're you again."  
The light and fluttery feeling was back and Raven's palms started to sweat because why is Octavia looking at her like that, Octavia's never looked at her that way before.  
"How 'bout you? You looked kinda scratched up when you and Monty came back." Raven hadn't forgotten, she just hadn't cared earlier when ALIE was in control.  
"Monty's mom attacked me." Octavia explained with the same in edge in her voice that she had more often than not recently.  
"Are you okay?" Was Raven's instant worried response.  
"I'm fine, Rae." The nickname slipped out of Octavia's mouth before she could stop herself.  
Raven couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that spread over her body when Octavia called her "Rae" and her mind was taken back to when Octavia held her hand back at the trading post earlier in the morning.  
"How much time do you think we have before everyone comes looking for us?" Octavia asked, pulling Raven back to the moment.  
"Bellamy was talking about setting up a fire and cooking some of the meat and taking a break to eat. I think we have a while. Weren't you paying attention to what he was saying in the van?" Raven did that little head tilt again and Octavia unable to stop herself from staring.  
"I was distracted." Octavia mumbled, unable to stop herself from taking the moment to study Raven, her eyes, the braids in her hair, the slope of her nose, her lips.  
Raven coughed and brought Octavia out of thoughts, when she met her eyes again something was different.  
"Octavia?" Raven asked curiously, blushing at being scrutinized so intently.  
"I'm really glad that you're ok." Octavia said softly, before standing. "We should go back to the others. I think I smell breakfast."  
Octavia held out her hand and Raven, who knew something was off but didn't want to push the issue, instead gladly accepted her outstretched hand and allowed Octavia to help her to her feet.  
There was a moment that Octavia hesitated before she let go of Raven's hand. A moment Raven definitely didn't miss.  
Octavia let Raven's fingers slip away and immediately felt the loss. The short moment of physical contact hadn't been enough and she was already craving more.  
They walked back towards the rover in silence, Octavia glancing over every once in a while to make sure Raven didn't step on something and slip.  
Right before they came into view of the other delinquents Raven grabbed Octavia's arm. Octavia turned and looked at her expectantly.  
Raven stared at her for a moment before quietly saying, "Just... Thanks. I like talking to you."  
Octavia nodded awkwardly, and tried to turn back towards where they were heading before Raven reached out again and stopped her, quickly pulling her into a tight hug, and lightly placing a kiss on her cheek. Before Octavia could even react she was pulling away and sauntering off ahead.  
Octavia just stood there gaping after her, her entire face burning.  
"Try to keep up!" Raven called back to her and Octavia could hear the smirk in her voice.  
She was completely screwed.

-

They ate mostly in silence, with Raven and Octavia making awkward eye contact every once in a while, not that anyone else noticed. The tension between them was heavy, which confused Raven because there was no real reason for it, right? Unless she was just feeling the tension from everyone else.  
Every once in a while, Jasper would glance at Monty, Bellamy would glance at Clarke, and Clarke would stare longingly at the chip in her hands.  
Overall, it was awkward and no one really knew what to say.  
"Well I'm going to put our stuff back in the rover so we're ready to go when you guys are done." Raven announced, standing and brushing the dirt off her pants.  
"Will you be okay by yourself? Do you need help?" Clarke asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.  
"I'll be fine, Clarke." Raven said nicely because Clarke deserves to be spoken to nicely.  
"I'll help." Octavia stood and brushed herself off.  
Raven gave her a weird look that she didn't know what to make of, but said nothing.  
Octavia quickly made sure to grab all of the heaviest things, like the food and backpacks, leaving the blankets they had taken out to sit on for Raven.  
They both walked around to the back of the rover and as they did Raven took the opportunity to say, "I could have gotten it by myself you know."  
"I know, I just wanted to help." Octavia shrugged.  
"Why." It was less of a question, and more of a demand. "Why do you suddenly want to be around me. I'm not going to crumble without you, I don't need your help."  
"I didn't-" Octavia started but Raven was already turning away from her to walk back towards the others.  
"Wait!" Octavia grabbed her arm to stop her.  
Raven stopped and faced her, trying to ignore the fiery feelings spreading around where Octavia's hand was holding her arm.  
"I know you don't need help. I just... I was really scared when we weren't sure if you were going to be okay or not."  
"You don't even like me that much, why is my safety suddenly so important to you." Raven replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.  
"What?" Octavia's heart sank. Did Raven really think she didn't care?  
Raven instantly softened at seeing the hurt look on Octavia's face.  
"I just mean you never noticed me before now." Raven knew she shouldn't be saying any of this but she had too much pent up frustration toward the younger Blake considering their history of Raven always trying to be friends and Octavia always being so distant.  
"That's not true." Octavia said quietly, with an edge of bitterness in her voice.  
The way she said it made Raven pause, because it's completely true, isn't it? But why does Octavia look so heartbroken?  
Before Raven could find the right words to say one of Octavia's hands was on her shoulder, the other on her cheek, and Octavia's soft lips were pushed against hers gently, almost with a sense of curiosity.  
Octavia pulled away before Raven could return the kiss, looking at her as if she had surprised herself with the action.  
Octavia saw the shock across Raven's face and her heart dropped.  
"I'm sorry," She pulled her hands away from Raven's shoulder and face, quickly retreating. "I shouldn't have-"  
"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Bellamy's booming deep voice interrupted the moment.  
"Yeah." Octavia answered hurriedly.  
Raven was still staring at her as if she had grown a second head, so she hastily climbed into the back of the rover to escape.  
Monty climbed in after her, and Monty after him, and Raven after him.  
Of course, Raven sat herself directly across from Octavia.

-

Octavia had spent the entire ride desperately avoiding eye contact with Raven until they finally stopped for the last pit stop until they reached Arkadia.  
Jasper threw open the back doors and he and Monty both jumped out, while Bellamy and Clarke exited from driver and passenger side seats.  
Octavia hesitated a moment, waiting for Raven get out first.  
Raven just sat there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, staring expectantly at Octavia.  
Octavia made a move to get out when she saw Raven wasn't going to, but Raven quickly jumped up and slammed the rover doors shut. Octavia looked at Raven angrily, about to argue, but it dissolved in her throat when she saw the way Raven winced.  
"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!" Octavia reached out and grabbed one of her knees before she could stop herself, but immediately pulled her hand away.  
"You kissed me." Raven said bluntly, grabbing her shoulder in pain and examining it.  
Octavia was like a deer in headlights. She kept opening her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out.  
"Why?" Raven looked her in the eyes, her face blank and unreadable. Guard up.  
"I guess I just wanted to." Octavia responded, calm, cool, and collected, as she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees and clasping her hands together, trying to gain control of the situation. She internally cringed as soon as the words were out of her mouth though. It sounded dumb even to her own ears.  
Raven studied her for a moment and quirked an eyebrow in a silent challenge. "You did? Why?"  
"What do you mean why?" Octavia grumbled, sitting back and crossing her arms, but in her head, _that eyebrow thing_!  
"I mean do I get you hot and bothered or is this just a part of your grief cycle?" Raven couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face. She finally had the upper hand with Octavia and she was on cloud nine because Octavia kissed her. "Or you just felt bad for me."  
"I don't feel bad for you." Octavia mumbled, inspecting the ground intently.  
Raven moved to sit next to her and asked, "So out of the other two options?"  
Octavia decided to take a chance.  
"I felt this way before Lincoln died." Her heart was pounding. Raven was going to laugh in her face and tell her she was just a kid with a crush, right?  
Raven didn't say anything for a moment.  
Then she leaned back and buried her hands in her pockets. The smile Raven was giving her was making her palms sweat.  
"Kiss me again." She said finally, and Octavia had to remind herself to breathe.  
"What?" Octavia was stunned.  
"I liked it, do it again." Raven was still smiling and Octavia's heart was still pounding.  
She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't turn down the offer. She turned towards Raven and leaned in, just barely brushing their lips together before kissing her softly. Raven deepened the kiss, pushing back against her mouth eagerly.  
Octavia felt like she was floating, and Raven's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.  
Raven pulled away just enough to speak and Octavia couldn't help the disappointment she felt at the loss.  
"You're not just using me to get over Lincoln, right?"  
Octavia could hear the anxiety in her voice and her heart dropped. Of course Octavia knew what had happened with Finn, and she knew about Wick pressuring Raven into a relationship, and she knew about the time Raven had been with her brother. She understood where Raven's worry came from, seeing as Octavia never payed attention to her before, and Octavia knew she owed Raven an explanation.  
"It scared me that my I felt as strongly towards you as I did towards Lincoln. I didn't know what my feelings were but I thought it wasn't okay. That's why it seemed like I was avoiding you." Octavia tried, hoping this would help rather than hurt.  
"Because you _were_ avoiding me." Raven quirked an eyebrow, but there was a playful undertone to her voice.  
"Yeah, but that's not the point." Octavia grinned sheepishly. "Do you..?"  
Raven leaned in and placed a light peck on Octavia lips. "Maybe."  
"Maybe?" Octavia repeated dejectedly.  
"I like you." Raven kissed her again and suddenly she was weightless, every worry and every care was gone.  
Octavia deepened the kiss hungrily, shifting so her whole body was facing Raven and grabbing her hips.  
"They'll be back soon." Octavia whispered into her mouth as Raven wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck and pulled her even closer.  
"It's now or never." Raven smirked and pushed Octavia down so she way laying on the bench and climbed on top so she was straddling her hips.  
"Wait!" Octavia grabbed Raven's wrists and her eyes were wide and suddenly she looked so small.  
"Do you want to?" Raven asked, "It's ok if you don't."  
"No! I do!" Octavia stammered awkwardly. "But I've never done this before."  
Raven didn't say anything.  
"With anyone."  
Raven still didn't say anything.  
"Ever."  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
"At all."  
Raven suddenly seemed to restart as if she had temporarily shut down.  
"But what about Lincoln?"  
Octavia's face burned and she had to force the words out of her throat, "I never felt ready and Lincoln respected that."  
"That's ok." Raven's whole demeanor changed and she softened, suddenly a much gentler version of her usual cocky self. "You don't have to do anything, ok? Just let me do the work."  
Octavia felt all of her anxiety dissolve and she nodded eagerly.  
"And you're sure you want to do this now?" Raven asked quietly as she leaned down to place another gentle kiss on Octavia's lips.  
"It's now or never, right?" Octavia answered confidently and snaked her arms around Raven.  
Raven couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Remembering the others might come looking for them soon, she wasted no time in pulling Octavia's shirt up over her head. Greeted of course by breasts, Raven quickly realized being with a girl might be a bit different than being with a guy. And this was her first time being with a girl. But she didn't want to make Octavia any more nervous than she probably already was so she kept that to herself.  
The way the light hit Octavia's face through the windows of the rover though, gave her the push she needed.  
Raven allowed herself a moment to take in the view and then lightly squeezed both of Octavia's breasts and leaning down to plant a kiss in between them. She could feel Octavia's nipples hardening under her palms and and kissed her way down the expanse of Octavia's stomach while slipping her hand under the waistband of Octavia's pants. She gently cupped Octavia's sex in her hand before slipping her fingers around her underwear and stroking up and down her slit. She pressed forward with her index finger in search of Octavia's clit. It was a little hard to find but Raven knew by the way Octavia's back immediately arched up and her eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips that she had found it. Raven circled it once, twice, and then let the pad of her finger graze just under the hood. Octavia let out a short breath and Raven smirked, continuing to tease her until she was ready. Which, didn't take long at all, and very soon Octavia was a squirming, trembling, needy mess underneath her.  
"Is this ok?" Raven paused to ask, feeling around her entrance.  
Octavia, unable to produce a coherent sentence, quickly nodded her encouragement and reassurance.  
Raven carefully slid in a finger, let her adjust, and slid in another, watching her face to make sure she was ok.  
"And how does that feel?" Raven checked before moving them.  
"Good." Octavia breathed with her eyes closed, spreading her legs a bit for better access.  
"Good?" Raven smirked, sliding them back out again.  
Octavia let a low groan at the loss, but it quickly turned into a very loud moan when Raven slid both fingers back in a little harder.  
"You have to be quiet, if they hear you they'll come looking for us." Raven whispered with a laugh, as she started to tease Octavia's clit again with her thumb.  
"I'm _trying_!" Octavia whined, instantly squirming at the contact.  
Raven's ego soared at the mess Octavia had been become underneath her, and started feeling around for that place inside her that would make her see stars.  
She knew she had found it when Octavia had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out, and she quickly developed a rhythm between circling her clit and stroking that spot inside her. Within a minute Octavia's inner walls were clamping down on her fingers, and the sounds Octavia was making were getting louder and less controlled and Raven knew she close. She bent down licked a nipple experimentally. Immediately Octavia's hands were in her hair and her head was thrown back and as Raven sucked her nipple into her mouth Octavia moaned, and for a moment Raven thought she might come from just the sound alone, but the next second Octavia was clenching down around her fingers, and a fresh flood of her arousal came spilling out of her, while wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body.  
Raven laid down next to her, holding Octavia close and slowing down her hand while Octavia rode out her orgasm.  
When Octavia finally relaxed completely into her, she pulled out her fingers and brought them to her mouth, tasting the sweet musky tang of Octavia's desire.  
Octavia quickly reached up behind her head and pulled her shit back on before turning and snuggling into Raven.  
"Was that ok?" Raven asked anxiously, needing the confirmation.  
"It was great." Octavia kissed her softly, lovingly.  
The back door to the rover flew open and Octavia quickly pulled away, so startled she fell off the bench and onto the floor.  
Clarke looked between them with wide eyes and Raven knew they'd been caught.  
"Clarke-" Octavia started, but Raven quickly cut her off.  
"This is exactly what it looks like."  
Clarke stared at her, completely stunned, with her mouth hanging open. The three of them just stayed that way for a while, looking between themselves awkwardly.  
"What the fuck did I miss?!" Clarke finally managed to say.  
"Don't pretend you weren't banging Lexa." Octavia countered, and it was Raven's took to look at Clarke with wide shocked eyes and her mouth hanging open.  
Clarke glared at Octavia for a moment before they heard Monty's voice, "Are they ok? I thought I heard something."  
"Yeah, they're both fine." Clarke called back to him, while Raven tried to stifle a laugh.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't see this because Bellamy would have a heart attack." And with that Clarke slammed the door shut.  
Raven and Octavia looked at each other for a moment, before Octavia picked herself up off the floor sat next to Raven. She kissed Raven's cheek before resting her head on her shoulder, and she knew she was in love with the little bird with clipped wings.


End file.
